The Unpleasant Past and Present of Edolas Natsu
by Mcewanman
Summary: Natsu from Edolas has recollections of unpleasantness, thinking it can't really get much worse. Unfortunately when thoughts like that occur the contrary becomes true. My first fic, all constructive criticism is more than welcome. I may do more if it's really wanted, though I'm sure that's the case with pretty much all starting fanfic writers.


Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters contained herein (due to my hatred of my OC ideas.) All the rights go to the respective owners in the unlikely case they actually bother to sue someone for writing stories which build a community and aid a franchise in gaining popularity.

Something you have to know is that a lot of the stuff I put here is through assumption, alteration or something of that ilk. The major one is that Edolas Lucy has been a member of the guild since a young age, about the same as Earthland Natsu. Secondly, it should be noted that I'm not through the Edolas arc. I just got this idea after seeing the characters from the world and wanted to get that down. Finally, I may make Lucy look like a complete monster. This is mostly for story purposes and for a little headcanon I have where she only recently matured emotionally enough to start understanding the affection guilds have within them. Before then she was completely heartless. All that aside, enjoy this fanfic, and many thanks for taking the time to read it.

* * *

The first time it was happened was two years ago.

Natsu was fourteen at the time and was making improvements to his Four-Wheeler. He loved this thing- it was almost family to him. Behind the wheel he wasn't Natsu, Lucy's punchbag. He wasn't the kid that stayed away from everyone. He wasn't that pathetic excuse for a wizard, only noteworthy for delivering things. He was Natsu, inventor and exotic delivery extraordinaire. Of course, these things poked his mind every second he wasn't in his vehicle.

The main gripe was Lucy. That girl had bullied him ever since they had met. Considering they were both eight at the time, it wasn't healthy for the shy boy. He remembered it all too vividly. He had just walked into the guild, already nervous from all the people and half about to run away. However, that Gray kid had already grabbed him. Natsu shielded his face.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" He cried.

"What? Why would I? I just wanted to introduce you!"

Natsu uncovered his face, and say Gray was smiling. He looked at all the wizards catching an eyeful of the new kid. The other young'uns were all lovely to him. Elfman was gentle and introduced Natsu to his sisters, Lisanna and Mirajane. Mira was kindness personified- she gave Natsu a hug and told him all about the guild and how it worked. Lisanna was far more reserved and didn't really say much, even though Natsu could tell she meant no ill will to him.

Then that girl had stormed over.

Natsu had been sitting at the table, nursing his orange juice. Gray was smiling and idly chattering away from beneath all the layers he wore while all the other kids discussed the newcomer, sharing hopes and theories and what kind if wizard he'd turn out to be. It was kind of a game. They'd all make a prediction and write it down. They'd then check it after a few years and see if it matched. They'd been Correct about Elfman, Macao and Freed so far so there wasn't much worry. Everyone unanimously predicted that Natsu would become strong, confident and capable. The shy ones tended to do that.

Heck, maybe it would've turned out that way if Lucy hadn't been there. She had finished squabbling with Levy about who would get a boyfriend first when she spied the newcomer. She walked over to the little boy with pink hair. She sneered, kicking over his chair and looking him right in the eyes.

"So, what are you like chump? You wanna fight?"

Natsu just covered his face whimpered. Lucy gave him a puzzled look, trying to comprehend it. She gave him a kick in the ribs, trying to get a reaction. He just lay there, taking it and trying not to cry. Lucy's face contorted in rage- she kicked and spat on him.

"You're pathetic. Gray might be a wimp but at least he resisted. The others all took up the fight option. What about you? You doin' nothin'? Jeez, you shouldn't be here kid. You'll just get hurt."

Elfman, Gray and Mira were up and glaring at Lucy, fists raised for a fight.

"Stop it! You're hurting my new friend!" Gray growled.

"That's not how you treat others, Lucy!" Mira cried.

"I-I'm not much of a fighter, but I won't let you just hurt him!" Elfman timidly declared.

Lucy snorted, gave Natsu a kick then walked off.

"You losers aren't worth it."

The trio lowered their fists. A fight wasn't really a good thing to have in the middle of the guild, even if they were only kids. They all gathered around Natsu, who was covering his face as he cried. He couldn't help but keep hearing "You're pathetic," looping constantly in his head, even as Gray attended to him.

"I'm pathetic." The fourteen year old Natsu repeated with a sigh. Lucy had dominated him ever since- she used him as a punchbag, berated him constantly and made a fool of him whenever possible. Nobody in the guild could really fight her. The adults didn't feel right fighting a fourteen year old seriously and the kids were too afraid. The pink haired teen looked around his workshop, observing the dusty boxes and old parts. The dim lighting might've been irritating but it had a charm to it. The smell of metal and oil, the silence and seclusion of it made the workshop feel like his own little world, where Lucy couldn't bother him. He wasn't even sure if she knew about this place, considering it was a little ways away from the guild. He sighed- he may be a worthless, helpless piece of crap but at least he was safe from her here.

Lucy was on the road back from her latest job. A simple one- clear out a bunch of guys tipping the guards to let them harass the townsfolk in a nearby village. The blonde girl had promptly gone into their little hideout and bashed them all good. They were still alive but wouldn't be doing much for a while, certainly not bothering their neighbours. She idly looked to the shed where that wimp Natsu kept working on something.

Along this road, two thoughts had been going through her mind. First was her growth. She was almost a woman now, and could feel a certain thirst welling up within her. It wasn't massive- just a little bit of desire in her mind. She was still a little young- far too young for THAT. The second though was new ways to dominate Natsu. The beatings were starting to bore her and the verbal attacks weren't much more enthralling either. An idea struck her- kill two birds with one stone. She cackled, and walked up the path to where the little worm was working on his stupid four-wheeler.

Natsu was under the aforementioned four-wheeler, tinkering with the pipes underneath. He was trying to get them to run more efficiently when he heard the door open. Maybe it was Gray- the guy often came in to help out his friend. Admittedly, Gray had been a great friend to Natsu. He'd comforted him after Lucy hurt him and often bought him food and presents to try to boost his self-worth, albeit unsuccessfully. However, when Natsu came out from under the vehicle to shyly greet his friend, he instead found himself making a face of utter terror. Strong hands seized his shirt and pushed him against the wall before he could properly react. He tried to wriggle free and run but Lucy's iron grip was all too strong. She grinned menacingly at the pink haired boy.

"Tell me, worm- have you ever been with a girl?" She asked.

"W-what?" He stammered. "N-no. What would y-you ask that?"

"Because now you have."

She leaned in and kissed him. Natsu at first was unsure how to react, then instinct kicked in. He furiously tried to break free- kicking, pushing, screaming in his invaded territory but she held his head in place and kept kissing, tasting ever corner of his mouth. When she finally got out, she wasted no time. She grabbed him somewhere unpleasant, took it out and had her fill. All through it, Natsu tried to yell for help. He desperately tried to escape, but she wouldn't have it. She also kept roughly licking his cheek, grinning sadistically and whispering:

"You belong to me now, you pathetic, worthless little wimp."

After what felt like eternity she was done. Red faced and sneering proudly she picked him up, threw him against the wall again and commanded:

"Never speak of this. If you do, I'll break you. I've been easy on you before, but tell and I will seriously hurt you. I'll break you and your stupid little overgrown toy you've worked so hard on in little, tiny pieces."

Natsu stared in horror and hopelessness as she left. Before she was gone, she hesitated at the door.

"And don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow. And the day after. You're mine now. My puppy. My stupid, worthless bitch. I'm treating you far better then you deserve, believe me."

Natsu watched her leave. He sat for a minute, just taking in what happened . Then he curled up, and a low groans emerged. It climbed in height until he was crying. Properly, painfully, hopelessly crying. Why couldn't she just go away? What had he done? He just wanted to be left alone, not violated like that. Of course, he deserved it. She'd said so herself. Natsu couldn't do anything, and he had a feeling that she didn't have much of a libido. She'd done...she'd...well, the only word is she raped him. She did it not for pleasure, at least to his knowledge- she did it to dominate. She hated him, and he couldn't fathom why. He lay there in his tears, oil and god knows what else as he felt the impending dread of tomorrow looming over him like Lucy had for years. But what stung the most was the helplessness- the agony of knowing he had no means of defence, no one to turn to.

* * *

Alright, yeah it was a bit dark. Anyway, thanks a bunch for reading my first fic. All constructive criticism is welcome. Just be "You should really work a little on atmosphere, that would really improve your stories." Not "LOL you suck this is gay and dumb and kill yourself." The only thing offended here by that is your respectability. But I'm sure this lovely site doesn't stoop to that level.


End file.
